Out of all nights
by Azzdj
Summary: During Megans first full night being home alone, she becomes the victim of a robbery.
1. Chapter 1

Megan was sitting alone in her room. She couldn't even recall the last time she had been home alone, escpecially for this long. Audrey and Walter were visiting Walters sister, and Drake and Josh were spending their Friday night at Trevors house making two lizards fight each other. She rolled her eyes at how immature her brothers could be, but she couldn't help but feel a bit curious about the lizards.

The young girl went downstairs, she figured she wasn't going to waste this space by just sitting in her room like any other day. No, she needed to do something special. Her brothers were going to be out very late so she decided she would eat lots of icecream while watching tv AND listening to music at the same time. She turned up the volume and started dancing her way to the kitchen, but she frowned when she saw there was no icecream in the freezer. Drake and Josh strictly told her not to leave the house and not to answer the door to any strangers, and to keep the front door locked, but Megan felt she was old enough to go out to buy icecream. It was quick and easy right?

She put on her boots, her coat and she left the house feeling big and responsible. She was right, it was quick and easy because she was back home in a matter of minutes. She opened the front door and just slammed the door behind her, forgetting to turn the lock.

She was having a blast, she was dancing around, singing her favourite songs. If only the boobs could leave her alone more often! However, the sugarkick started to fade, and Megan was getting very sleepy. She turned of the lights downstairs and ran up the stairs as she was sort of creeped out by being alone in the dark at home.

The three middleaged men hadn't picked out a house yet. They wanted to be sure things would go smootly. They drove around in an old rusty car and complained about all these nice houses being filled with people on a Friday night. Then they saw the perfect house. It was quite big, so they knew the family probably had some money or nice things. But what caught their eyes the most was the fact that there were no cars in the driveway. No lights were on inside. It was like no one was living there at all. "Perfect!" a darkhaired man said loudly. All three men started laughing as they parked their car near the vacant house.

Megan had just put her pajamas on, and she was brushing her long, soft, dark hair. She was on her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she heard something outside. She could hear men laughing and car doors being shut. She went in to the window in Drake and josh's room and she was them moving towards the house.

"Ssschh!" One of the men said while holding his finger across his mouth. "We don't want someone to hear us"

"But nobody's home" A blonde guy said while holing his arms out looking like a questionmark. The darkhaired man hit him on the back of his head and muttered "idiot, their neighbours would know that we dont know – he bent over and read the name on the mailbox- the Parker-Nichols"

"Yeah", the third man said, "they would know that we are only here to rob the shit out of this place!"

"Ssschh!"

Megan froze as she heard the men speaking about her home like that. This couldn't be happening, not tonight out of all nights. She stood in the middle of the stairs wondering what to do when all of a sudden she remembered Josh's words from earlier tonight.

"We will be back tonight, but I still want you to keep this door locked, and don't open it to anyone, Megan. Anyone!"

She felt her heart skip a beat as she knew she forgot to lock the door. Without thinking she ran towards the front door hoping to lock it before the men could come and do God knows what. She was almost there when the door opened slightly from the other side.

"This is too easy! They didn't even lock the damn door!"

"Ssschh!"

Megan pushed the slightly opened door and shut it with a loud bang. Her hands moved quicker than humanly possible as she turned the lock. She was breathing loud and clear, too loud and clear. There was kicking and pushing from the other side and suddenly she flew backwards as one of the men had kicked the door in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my story. It's my first fanfiction ever so i was afraid no one was going to like it! Let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon! ;)**

She found herself on the ground, shocked and scared to death. How could this be happening? Was she dreaming?

Megan felt the adrenaline in her body as she got up and turned around to run for her life, but someone grabbed her t-shirt and she was dragged backwards. She started to panic and waved her arms around hoping to somehow get free. She was in a weird state of mind. She wasn't thinking about anything other than to get free from the grip holding her so tightly. She waved her right arm backwards and hit the man in the croch, causing him to scream out in pain. She wanted to run away but someone punched her in the eye. Megan fell down and held her eye with both her hands. She didn't let any sounds or cries out she just was just laying there holding her eye.

"You said no one was home!"

"We all said that! The three men kept yelling at each other and Megan started to crawl away. She wanted to get out of the house. Suddenly one of the men took a glass bowl from the table in the livingroom and threw it in Megans direction. It hit the wall to her left side and glass splattered everywhere. It cut her left arm and shoulder and she turned around crying. She held her arm and cried even harder. It hurt so bad.

The blonde man walked slowly towards Megan and placed his hands on her shoulders roughly. She made a painful face when his hand pressed against her left one.

"Please just let me go" she managed to cry out. It was the first words spoken between them ever since they had forcefully entered her home. Her safe home, not so safe anymore.

"So you could go get the police? You are not going anywhere little girl"

The way he said "little girl" was so evil, it was not the way Josh jokefully used to say to her. It send shivers trough her spine and she got a really bad feeling. She felt like a caged animal and she started to shake.

"Please, please, please!" she yelled in the man's face, even spitting at him.

The evil man slapped her across the face, still holding her shoulders. Then he pushed her to the livingroom among the other men. Megan was crying loudly, she couldn't control it. The pain made her emotions even stronger. Her eye was feeling sort of numb. She couldn't open it entirely.

She sat at the couch as the men searched the livingroom violently. They took everything they thought was of value. They even took food out of the kitchen and snacked while doing so. Megan was a smart girl, she knew why they wouldn't let her go. She was mostly scared about if they would _ever_ let her go. She was a witness and everything. She started crying harder until the blonde man yelled at her to shut up. The 13 year old tried her hardest to hold the sobs back but it was impossible. She hated herself for not being able to hold it back. The man hit her with the mochacola in his hand, causing Megans lip to split. She could feel the blood in her mouth and almost threw up. She wanted Drake and Josh to come back home more than anything in the world. Her parents were spending the entire weekend at Walters sisters house. They were helping her out with some sort of problem her mom wouldn't give any details on.

Drake and Josh were cheering on the lizards, they couldn't believe how entertaining this was. A Friday night watching lizards sounded boring as hell in theory, but it sure as hell was mad fun! Josh looked at the time and saw it was almost midnight. Megan was probably sleeping by now, and he was kind of tired of being at Trevors house. Sure Trevor was being really nice to him, but he still felt more like Drake's friend, not his.

"Drake we should probably be getting back home now." Josh said kind of quetly.

"Wait, I think the little one is winning! Who would've thought right!"

"Drake! It's almost midnight"

"Really? Well what's the big deal? Mom and dad aren't even home anyway" Drake said with a smirk.

"Yes, exactly. Megan is all alone"

"Josh, that girl is not a normal little girl, she can take care of herself okay?"

"I guess she's not that little anymore but still, she's probably hungry"

"We'll go home as soon as i've been to the bathroom okay?"

Drake was actually starting to worry a bit too, he hadn't thought about the fact that Megan had been home alone the entire night.

"Yeah brotha" Josh said with a big smile.

The robbers had taken a lot from the house, and the livingroom looked like a huge mess. The darkhaired man grabbed Megan and dragged her to the front door. Megan was fearing this, she had decided that no matter what, she was not going to go anywhere with them. She started kicking and screaming until the man kicked her in the stomach. Megan fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. She kneeled right on the glass that was still left on the floor and she could feel her knees burning with pain. Out of nowhere the man took one of the piece of glass and scratched her back. He was extremely frustrated with the little girl. She was getting in the way of everything. Megan started screaming and the man finally stopped. Then she ran. She ran to the living room and pushed down the chairs behind her to stop the men from coming after her. She wanted to get out the window, the same window that she had once locked Drake and Josh out from. She was pulling down the curtains as someone grabbed her waist.

"No!" She yelled. She was hurting everywhere but she wouldn't give up. She was determined to get away from the horrible men. She kicked him in the face and ran through the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She continued up the stairs, but the blonde man grabbed her feet. He squeezed them tightly and dragged her down. Her knife was still on the stairs.

"Hold her arms!" the man yelled to his friends.

Another man came and held her wrists down. They were still on the stairs and it hurt Megans back. She was afraid they were going to do something terrible to her, she was afraid to even think about it. Megan screamed as loud as she could. The third man held his hand to her mouth and Megan bit him. Really hard. She had to get away. He punched her in the face again and it made her see blurry. Blood was dripping from her eyebrow. The man proceeded to punch her in the stomach. How could they be so cruel?

Drake and Josh were getting ready to go. They had an awesome night but they were both pretty tired. Drake got in the driver seat and started driving home. He thought about what Megan was doing. She was probably sleeping like a baby he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for reviewing and for reading, it means a lot!**

"Call Megan" Drake said in a firm and calm voice. He was curious about what she was up too. Josh didn't say anything, he just dialed the number to their house and waited for Megan to pick up the phone.

"She's not answering, I guess she's sleeping"

Drake smiled at the thought that there would probably be no pranks this night.

Megan was freaking out like never before. Three big and strong men were holding her down. It was intimidating her to the point where she didn't know how to breathe anymore. She wanted someone to save her, but her mind was acting crazy. She was panicking and couldn't think straight. Suddenly the phone rang. The darkhaired man asked her who it was, as if she had some kind of superpower. She had no clue, but she answered the man with a fearful voice.

"My dad..I…I..think." It hurt so much to talk.

All men looked at each other. What if the girls parents came back? She looked way to young to be spending the night by herself. They needed to get out of here. Fast.

The blonde man twisted Megans arm behind her back and she could hear something crack. She screamed and by some miracle it distracted him. She grabbed the knife and ran up the stairs. She didn't even think about where she was going. She was just outside Drake and Josh's room and the three men were right behind her.

Megan struggled to get away when someone grabbed her t-shirt from behind. Without hesitation she turned around and jammed the knife in someones arm. It felt nothing like one would expect it would feel to actually stab someone. It felt hard and wrong. The mans arm was bleeding really bad and he just stood there shocked. She had just stabbed the blonde guy. Then she ran into her brothers room and locked the door. The adrenaline was wearing off and she stumbled her way to Josh's closet. She climbed inside and shut it. She could hear the men screaming and hitting the door with massive power. Then all of a sudden it stopped, she closed her eyes while she listened to the footsteps walking down the stairs. She couldn't hear if they actually left the house or if they were still in there somewhere.

God, how did this happen? This only happens in movies. It doesn't seem right. Three grown men hurting a young girl like this, it was unthinkable. Megan was shaking inside the closet, she felt cold and everything hurt, but she would under no circumstances leave the closet. It was the only comforting place at the moment. She cursed herself for not having her cellphone with her so she could call someone. She wanted to call Drake, somehow, his name was the first that popped up. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but she couldn't help but cry.

Drake and Josh were outside their house, walking to the door. Everything looked like it always did, but Drake saw something that freaked him out.

"Josh! Josh!" he yelled and pointed to their front door. The lock on it was broken, and they knew what that meant. The didn't even stop to think about calling the police in case the robbery was still in progress, their only thought was Megan.

Drake opened the door loudly and had every intention to run up to Megans room in a hurry, but he stopped when he saw the condition that the livingroom was in. The chairs were all knocked down, the sofa was turned sideways. There were pictures on the floor and the curtains were all in a mess below the window. The TV was gone, as were a bunch of other nice things they had. Soda cans were all over the floor. Josh stood beside Drake and watched in horror. Then they heard something crack under their feet. Glass. And blood. Drake felt like he couldn't breathe, this was too unreal for him to handle. He ran up the stairs 3 steps at a time and shouted. "MEGAN! MEGAN!"

Megan was feeling weird. She wanted to throw up, she was freezing, her face felt like someone elses, her back was burning, her arm was throbbing and she was afraid to look at it. She was so tired, but she refused to leave the closet. Why can't Drake and Josh just get home? She pulled on of Josh's big shirts over her aching body and cried in the dark space. It was like the outside world didn't exist anymore.

Drake threw himself into Megans bedroom, praying to God that she was sound asleep, that the burglers hadn't even noticed her being in the house. But there was no Megan, her bed hadn't even been touched. Something had happened to her, he knew it. "Megan?" He said softly, maybe she had hid somewhere in her room? _Please God let that last thought be true…_

Josh came into her room and saw what Drake saw- nothing. No Megan, no nothing.

The brothers gave eachother a serious look as they continued the search for Megan. They called for her and searched everywhere but there was no sign of her anywhere.

Outside their own bedroom there was blood. A lot of blood. Drake started pulling at the door trying to get it open, but it was locked. That door is never locked. Luckily Josh had a spare key, just in case Drake would find it funny to lock him out sometime. Josh had learned to be prepared for things like that now that he was Drake and Megans new sibling. He opened the door and their room seemed completely normal.

"Megan!" Drake yelled. He was now desperate, Megan _had_ to be there. If not, then his entire world would fall apart.

The boys stood still for a second when they heard sobs coming from Josh's closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you so much for reviewing and reading. You guys are the best! Your comments are so nice, thank you!  
><strong>

Drake almost tripped when he started running to the closet.

"Megan!" Drakes voice broke as he opened it and saw his 13 year old little sister curled up in there. She was holding a knife like she was ready to fight of any kind of creature out there. Josh was now beside Drake, looking down at Megan. It was a terrible sight.

Drake noticed how Megans eyes were barely open, yet they were intense at the same time. He had never seen a human being look like his little sister did at the moment. She was covered in bruises, her eye was looking really swullen. Blood was covering an entire part of her face. He reached out to her, to pull the blanket off but Megan backed away. Her entire body tensed and Drake felt a huge lump in his throat.

"I'm just gonna take the blanket of Megan, it's okay, it's Drake" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. When he pulled the blanket of his little sister he saw how her wrists were bruised, he could see blood on her tshirt. "It's ok Megan you can put the knife down" he said as he took her hand and lowered the knife in slowmotion. She was shaking and breathing loudly.

Josh didn't know what to do, this was not something anyone could be prepared for. His first thought had been that Megan was safely hiding in his closet, that she was fine. What he saw when he looked at his younger sister was not someone who was fine.

Drake looked at Megan, he couldn't get his eyes off of her. She looked so fragile. All of a sudden she started crying, sobs were coming out nonstop. Drake carried her gently out of the closet and put her on the sofa.

She had been feeling nauseous for a long time, and getting up so fast didn't exactly help. Megan turned forward and threw up in a trashcan, it hurt her throat and chest. She had always hated vomiting extremely much as she always felt like she was going to choke to death. Luckily Drake held her hair and patted her back. It felt really nice and warm, otherwise she was so cold. "I'm sorry" Megan said with a raspy voice.

"Hey don't worry about that okay?" her older brother said as he reached out and moved the trashcan away from them. Drake noticed blood on Megans back and lifted up her t-shirt to see if she had any injuries. His jaw dropped when he saw cuts on her back, he grabbed a shirt that was beside him and held it to her back.

Josh was calling 911. He couldn't even understand why they hadn't done that earlier. Wasn't that the first thing that was supposed to come to mind when something like this happens? _When something like this happens… How often does a 13 year old girl get abused by strange men in her own house? _

"The ambulance will be her soon Megan, just hang in there" Josh said with a sad voice.

Megan wasn't really saying anything. She was just shaking and leaning forward.

Drake was still rubbing her back, he felt how warm she was. He started feeling his own forehead and compared it to Megans. She definitly had a fever. Josh had been downstairs and got ice for Megans eye. He put it to her face gently. He sat at the table in front of her.

"Megan, how hurt are you feeling?" he said as he checked her face, and looked in her eyes to see if they looked distant in any way.

"I'm cold" was all Megan could make out. Then she leaned against Drake who was sitting to her right. She closed her eyes and just wanted to go to sleep.

" Megan? I know you are tired but it's very important that you stay awake and tell us if anything hurts really bad ok?" Drake was talking to Megan like he was 20 years older than her. Of course he knew that she was in pain, but he wanted to make out bruises and small cuts from possible big wounds or injuries.

"It hurts when I breath"

Josh stepped in and said " Where exactly does it hurt when you breath Megs?"

"Chest…and my belly" she cried out.

Both Drake and Josh could see that it was hard for their sister to just say words, but it felt important to get some information from her. Drake moved her so that she was laying down on the sofa. Then he put a pillow under her head and carefully lifted up her t-shirt. It was horrible. Her stomach was badly bruised. Drake felt a rush of anger inside of him. He wanted to kill the person that was responsible. He gave Josh a look and they waited for the ambulance to get there. The boys decided not to move Megan any further, they didn't want to risk hurting her even more by doing so.

When the ambulance finally came it had only been minutes. Minutes that felt like ages. The paramedics got Megan out of the house and drove her to the emergency room. Drake and Josh were right beside her and were questioned by the police at the hospital. Understandably, they didn't know much at all. They were mostly explaining how they found the house and more importantly how they found Megan.

Drake called his mom, he felt that it was his place to tell her about this whole horrible, horrible night. Audrey was crying hysterically on the phone, and eventually Walter had to take over. "We got her to the hospital, she is with the doctors right now" Drake said.

Walter explained how there weren't any flights available until the next day, so they would be a while. Drake wouldn't admit it, but he felt slightly relieved about the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with his parents questions and emotions for another day. It was hard enough talking to them on the phone. Walters voice was filled with pain, Drake had never heard him that way before. It occured to him how much of a father Walter really was to him and Megan.

He went back to Josh, who was sitting in the waiting room. It was 2 a.m and there was still no word from the doctor. "I should have called 911 earlier" were the first words Josh managed to say during their time in the cold waitingroom.

"Josh, we did what we could"

Josh didn't have time to respond because a doctor started approaching them.

"You are the family of Megan Parker?" He said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, we are her brothers" Josh said. "Is she going to be okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) I wrote this in the middle of the night for some reason… and my english gets bad when im tired :D so sorry if there are bad spelling/grammar mistakes!**

Drake and Josh stood up and watched the doctor intensly. This doctor hid emotions well enough to win a million dollars playing poker. Drake had tried not to let his thoughts go down that road, but he couldn't help but think about Megans bruised wrists. Someone had been holdin her down. Anger boiled up inside him when he thought about if Megan could have possible been raped. He had been too scared to mention it to her while they were at the house.

"She has a lot of injuries, the worst is a broken arm, two broken ribs and a concussion. She will make a full recovery though, so yes your sister is going to be okay." He paused and added "At least physically."

Drake and Josh felt a wave of relief wash over them, Megan was pretty banged up but she was going to make it out fine. The doctor told them that Megan was asleep but that they could see her. In fact, they needed to be there when she talked to the police.

Drake entered the room to where he would see his little sister in a hospitalbed. Her eye looked even more swollen and there were a few cuts in her face, but it felt so much better to see her without seeing blood at the same time. He walked slowly to hers ide, careful not to wake her up. He touched her hand and was amazed by how small her hand looked against his own. He bent down and kissed her forehead and walked out without saying a word. Drake is not a person who normally cries, but this night was too much for him. He went in to a bathroom nearby and cried for his sister.

Josh was stroking her hair as he talked to her about all kinds of stuff. His voice was almost as low as a wisper, he was afraid to disrupt her sleep. She had been through so much in one night, she needed all the rest she could get.

Drake was still sitting in the toilet. He was leaning forward and had his face buried in his hands. He wanted Megan to wake up, he needed her to. The doctor had said she was going to be fine, but he needed to see it himself. He was sitting in the bathroom for a very long time, getting the sad emotions out. He was an older brother. To a younger sister. Big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters, not leave them alone in a house at night. That's a fact. He got up and started punching the wall. Tears rolled down his cheeks. They were not sad tears, they were tears of anger. Something Drake had never experienced before. He was exploding with anger, he wanted to actually _kill_ whoever was responsible for hurting Megan.

Josh had been looking for Drake for almost an hour. He went to the bathroom to wash up and jumped out of fear when he saw Drake inside, punching the wall.

"Drake! Drake!" he shouted as he walked closer to his brother.

Drake could barely hear anything, he was using up so much energy. Suddenly someone pushed him down, but picked him up as soon as he hit the ground. Josh was looking at him with intense eyes.

"Drake! Dude, what are you doing?" came out of Josh's mouth while shaking Drake violantly. Drake didn't respond. He wasn't sure himself, suddenly the whole thing felt like it never happened, even though it was just a second ago. Josh saw the tears in his eyes and asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" Drake almost yelled back to Josh who regretted asking the question in the first place. "My sister is in the hospital. Not because of some sprained ankle, or some bellyache. She is in the hospital because she has been beaten up, she could've freaking died Josh! And where the hell were we when all of this was happening? How long do you think the robbery was in progress? _How long was Megans pain in progress?_ We were doing some pointless crap while she was home alone"

Josh didn't even know what to say, he had never seen Drake like this before. He had seen him in every mood you can think of, but never like this.

"I know Drake, I feel bad too. But Megan is going to be okay, we have to be thankful for at least that. And we have to help her through the rough time that she will be going through now." Drake understood what Josh was saying and he nodded finally calming down. Suddenly pain kicked in, his hand was hurting really bad. It was like Josh could read his mind.

"How's your hand?"

"fine"

"Drake. How is your hand?"

"it's fine Josh."

"Drake. .?" he said with a funny "joshish" look on his face.

"It's killing me" Drake said with a hint of a smile forming.

"Your knuckles are bleeding man, we should probably get that checked out. Besides, it might be broken or something"

Drake didn't even care to argue about it. He and Josh went to the emergency room and waited for a really long time before Drake got some help. He had told the doctor that he accidentally punched the edge of an open door while waving his arms around telling a story to Josh. The doctor almost laughed at how silly that sounded, but Drake sure could tell a lie. Even if the lie was horrible, Drake could still make it sound true. Luckily there was no big fuss about it, and they were out of there quickly. Drakes hand was bruised but not broken. The boys decided that the few hours that were left until morning should be spent at home getting some sleep. It felt bad leaving Megan at the hospital but they knew that she was in good hands.

When they got home they had forgotten all about the way their house looked like. It was like experiencing that first shock all over again. The only thing new was that the locks were changed. Drake and Josh didn't sleep much, they were both eager to see Megan again. They didn't care to have breakfast they just drove to the hospital in a hurry the next day.

Drake was in Megans room and he was sitting on a chair next to her bed. He was playing around on his phone, looking over at Megan every second.

Her eyes hurt. They felt heavy, and she would not mind leaving them closed for a while longer. But she could hear someone calling her name. She made a face as she opened her eyes slightly and was hurt by the bright light. Everything seemed so white and dull.

"Megan?"

Megan saw a blurry image of her brother Drake hoovering above her. It felt like she was underwater, the sound of his voice came from the surface.

"Drake" she said. Drake smiled and hugged her tightly. Megan jumped and breathed in, her entire body was hurting. Drake pulled away fast and apologized stressfully.

"It's okay Drake" she said as she took his hand. She was glad that he was there with her when she woke up. He hugged her again, softer this time.

**So I've been debating on wether I should stop the story here och make another, ending chapter about Megan coming home again. What do you guys think? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it very much. And heeeeere is the chapter! :)**

(**I'll be starting a new story soon that has been requested so tune in for that! )**

"Don't try to move Megan, I'll get the doctor here okay?" Drake said without wating for an answer. He was gone in a second. What he didn't understand was that Megan didn't want to be left alone, she was starting to freak out about being trapped in this tiny,tiny room that seemed much bigger a minute ago.

Drake got Josh and together they informed the doctor about Megan. It turned out that they had been waiting for Megan to wake up to start questioning her about the break-in.

"Can't you wait for our parents to get here? They are flying in today and I don't think the police is supposed to talk to someone underaged alone." Josh said with a firm voice. The only reason he knew that was because he spent a lot of time watching cop shows on TV.

A policeman was already there with them.

"We need to talk to her as fast as possible, your parents are coming late this evening and the more time that goes by, the further away the robbers can get Mr. Nichols. It's also important to interview a victim as soon after the incident as possible, when their memory is still fresh" There was a moment of silence before the officer continued. "I understand you are both 18 years old am i correct?" Drake nodded and said that _he _would be the one to join the police and Megan during their conversation. _He needed to know exactly what happened, he also wanted to be there for Megan. Victim… The word was used to describe his little sister._

Drake and the officer were walking to Megans room. When they came in they were both surprised to see Megan in the condition that she was in. Her eyes were red from crying, and her cheeks were filled with tears. She was looking around all paranoid and jumped when her older brother came into her room. "Megan, are you in pain? How are you feeling?" He said with a caring voice.

"No, i'm fine" she said. She knew she wasn't fine at all but she was incredibly relieved to se Drake in the room again.

"Miss Parker, my name is Peter Smith and I would like to ask you a few questions about last night. It's important that you think hard and try to answer everything the best you can. Megan didn't say anything back. "I would like you to start by telling me how the robber got in to your house?" Did you see him come in?"

"I… I don't know." Megan said while looking down.

"Ok Megan, how about you tell me about last night in general. What were you doing?"

"I was home alone, and I was just hanging out in the livingroom eating junkfood and watching TV." She said with more confidence than before.

"Were you in the livingroom the whole time?"

"I was.. I went to buy icecream in the store that is 3 minutes from our house, then I came back home and I… "

Drake was annoyed by her not finishing the sentence. He was very eager to know what had happened.

"What happened when you got home again Megan?" The officer said.

"I messed up, I forgot to, I didn't remember to, and Drake and Josh _told_ me to but I didn't because I forgot" Everything she said came out in a mess of words put together.

The officer looked at Drake, wondering what she was talking about.

"What did we tell you to do that you forgot Megan? It's okay, none of this was your fault. I promise" Drake tried to calm her down a little.

"I forgot to lock the door and that's how they got in" she said and started crying softly.

"They?" How many were they Megan?" Peter asked her and ignored the fact that she was crying now.

"Three."

Drake once again felt that anger inside of him. Three men had been hurting Megan, that just didn't seem real. Then Drake remembered something.

"But the door had been kicked in, me and Josh saw it. We had to change the locks last night." Megan looked up at her brother and remembered more details.

"I heard them outside the house, they were talking about robbing our house." She continued. "I remembered that I had forgot to lock the door so I ran towards it and pushed it in when someone had opened it slightly. That's when I locked it"

Those sentences were hard for Megan to get out. It felt like it took ages for her to say all of those words. The officer asked her what happened next to which she responded "I was on the floor" Drake let out a quick breath. It sounded so horrible to him. And it was about to get worse.

"I tried to run away but he punched me" "Everytime I tried they did something"

Even Peter didn't know what to say next. Then Megan added "I tried a lot."

Suddenly it was like the tables were turned. Drake was holding back tears while Megan seemed cold as ice. The officer kept on asking her questions that she answered, she told them how the men had abused her, the way they had made her night horrible. That she had stabbed one of them. Drake could barely listen anymore, he was afraid that if someone asked him a question, there would be no voice to answer it with.

Josh was in the drivers seat while Drake was sitting in the backseat with Megan. Drakes mind started drifting off to that one time when he had made Josh be his personal driver – Chives. When they entered the house, Megan was relieved that her brothers had taken the time to clean it up. She knew how lazy they were otherwise, and appreciated their gesture.

Someone tried to open the locked door to the Parker-Nichols home. Megan used her good arm to grab Drake tightly. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. The robbers were back for her. She knew it. She was practically hiding behind Drake as the person on the other side of the door tried to get the door open. Josh walked to the door.

"No Josh! Don't let them in!" She screamed. But it was too late, Josh had already opened the door.

"My poor baby!" Audrey came rushing towards her only daughter. When she saw Megan, it was worse than she had imagined. Her little girl looked completely bruised and broken, but also worn out. She hugged Megan softly and stroke her hair. Walter came in and joined their hug. Drake and Josh were slightly relieved that their parents were home now, the time with Megan at the house had been a little awkward. They didn't want to ask her too many questions in case that would upset her, but they also felt weird about acting like everything was normal because it just wasn't.

Megan was distant the entire evening. She didn't want to make her family upset and worried but at the same time, it was hard putting up a brave face. A fake face. She went to bed early, while the rest of her family were still downstairs. She had a hard time changing into her pajamas because of the cast on her arm, but she managed.

Drake and Josh were immediatly bombarded with questions. How did it happen? When did it happen? Where were they? What were they doing? When did they find Megan? What did the doctors say? What did the police say?

It was a long, hard night. Drake and Josh had never felt so grown up as when they were talking about serious matters late at night with their parents while their little sister was sleeping.

Megan sure as hell wasn't sleeping if that's what they were thinking. She felt like she had watched the scariest horrormovie out there, and couldn't stop thinking about it. It's just that in her case, she had been living the horror, not just watching it. She was afraid of sticking her feet out of the covers. She was afraid of turning her back against the door. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes, she would see a man standing infront of her when she opened them again. She had literally _jumped _into bed, afraid that someone would grab her feet from under there if she got too close to it. Her mind was acting crazy tonight. _I'm Megan Parker. People don't scare me, I scare them._ She built up the courage to get out of bed, and then she made her way downstairs. Her ribs were hurting with every step that she took. When she was down she realized what a bad idea it was. She was panicking, the room was too big. She was not protected, someone could sneak up on her from behind. Someone could _kill_ her. Suddenly she could swear she heard sounds everywhere, things moving. She wanted to run upstairs but she couldn't move. Then she actually _did_ hear something, she was sure of it. She turn around quickly and there was Drake.

She was sweating nervously, she was breathing like she had ran for 10 hours.

"Whoa whoa! It's just me!" Drake said holding his arms up like she was holding him at gunpoint. "Oh my god" was all she could say. _God it felt good to see him there._

"What are you doing here Megan?" he asked, and he was really curious about the answer.

"I couldn't sleep".

Drake sighed and said " It's ok if you are scared, it's completely normal. You have nothing to prove to anyone"

"I'm not. And I'm not trying to prove anything" She turned to walk upstairs again and Drake could see the pain she was feeling.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" he said with a very serious "bigbrother" face.

Megan nodded and held her stomach. "I'll go get you some painkillers, be right back"

"Wait! I'll go with you"

Drake helped his sister to the kitchen and gave her the correct dose of medicin. He then followed her to her bedroom and helped her get into bed before he left. "Shout if you need anything" he said with a smile and closed the door. Megan actually felt safe for a while and managed to get to sleep.

"No..No please just let me go" She mumbled. Then she cried hard. She was tossing and turning and making painful noises. Drake came through her door. He had been sitting outside her room, just in case. He was feeling a bit paranoid as well. He had decided that he would never let anything happen to Megan again.

"Megan wake up" he said as he gently shook her shoulder. She made a choking sound and Drake shook her a bit harder, wanting her to be free from this terrible nightmare.

Suddenly she flew up to a sitting position, gasping for air. She was completely covered in sweat, and her eyes were wide open. She was still half asleep though, and Drake had to really snap her out of it.

"Megan! Schhh, it's okay. It's just Drake, I'm here now"

Megan was holding her belly when she turned to face her big brother. He fixed her pillow and sat beside her. He was stroking her arm and whispering that it was all going to be okay. Megan started crying. She had the saddest look in her eyes when she told Drake that it was _not_ going to be okay.

"I'm scared Drake. I'm afraid to be alone." He looked at her. "I can't get it out of my head, I'm afraid of being in this house. I'm scared of the next time I'll be home alone. I'm afraid of going to school, I don't want to be alone ever again." She was crying pretty hard.

Drake rubbed her arm and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know Megan, and I'm glad you are telling me this" She looked at him surprised. "It's important that you don't keep this inside of you. It's the only way you will get past this. And I promise you that you will. It just takes time. You don't have to force yourself to be in the livingroom all alone at night. Feel free to feel whatever it is you are feeling at the moment. I will always be there to keep you company when you need it"

Megan smiled and realized the truth in what Drake was saying. She took his hand and kissed it. "Do you want to sleep in my room Megs?" he said as he put his arm around her.

She was hoping he would ask that. "Yeah, if Josh doesn't mind."

Drake almost laughed in her face when she said that, of course Josh wouldn't mind, he was Josh. "We have matching pajamas, we're _meant_ to sleep in the same room!" he said and carried her into his and Josh's room.

He put her on the sofa and grabbed a blanket and put it over her body. Then he grabbed his guitar and played it extremely softly. Megan loved it when her brother played the guitar. She had loved it ever since she was little and Drake was just getting the hang of it. "Can I try?" Drake was shocked when she said that. He had always thought that Megan never had any interest in the guitar whatsoever. He showed her how to play with her right hand, since the left one was broken. She stroke the guitar gently as Drake made the chords with _his _good hand and out came a beautiful new song that Drake had been working on lately. She put her head on his lap and they both fell asleep.


End file.
